A Little Drop Of Rain
by Hattie1997
Summary: Sequel to Hope Arising. Voldemort is dead, his Death Eaters scattered, but on the date of his death a young woman gets the best - or worst - news of her life. Read and review


Voldemort was dead and his Death Eaters were gone but we had also seen many losses.

I was twenty-five when He was destroyed by my best friend and I stood by his side as he fought but my mind and soul were somewhere else, with someone else.

My thoughts lay on the battlefield outside where many bodies lay where they fell. One body in particular was of interest to me, unfortunately.

It was a body I knew well, very well. It was the body of my husband, Oliver Wood.

Even thinking about it brought a lump to my throat and tears to my eyes. I had lived through a war and even the death of my parents but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to live through this. He was the one I loved above any other and now he was gone.

The world appeared to be spinning around me. I could see Harry's worried face in front of me, calling my name, but all I could see was the flash of green light hitting his body and sending it tumbling to the ground with a thud.

My world went black.

XxX

I awoke to see a blinding white room, empty except for four beds, three of which were occupied - including mine. And all of us were women.

I turned my head to the side to see Harry and the rest of the Weasley's, along with Lupin and Tonks, sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs Weasley asked immediately, sounding worried.

"Slightly sick, why?"

They all exchanged glances before Remus spoke, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" I demanded , getting annoyed. "What's going on?"

"'Mione..." Harry began, "Mione, you're pregnant."

XxX

Harry (third person):

"What's wrong?" Ginny demanded hysterically, watching Hermione as she swayed weakly.

"I don't know," Harry replied, catching her in his strong, safe grip before lowering her to the ground.

"Get her to St Mungos," Tonks said loudly, hurrying over. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Five minutes later they were all sitting next to her as she lay unconscious in the Hospital. A Healer was doing some tests over her but as her wand passed over her abdomen, a blue light bleeped.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Was she married?"

"Yes," Harry snapped, "But he...died...in the final battle."

The Medi-Witch gasped, her eyes going round with fright and horror before she gazed sympathetically at the unconscious girl lying on the bed.

XxX

Hermione:

"I can't be," I whispered, aghast, wiping a cold hand along my sweaty forehead in an attempt to cool myself down. "I just can't be."

I could feel myself beginning to panic, my eyes widening frantically as I turned them from the people who would stay by me no matter what and requested to be left alone.

As soon as they had done as requested, I turned my eyes to the window and immersed myself in the view so as not to have to think about the crazy twist my life had taken.

The street of London passed by outside, with the people blissfully unaware that inside the abandoned building to their left as young women had just been given the best news of her life. Or, it should have been the best news of my life, if only I had Oliver to share it with.

With a sigh I thought of his light, almond-shaped eyes that crinkled when he was happy. I thought of his dark hair that blew into his eyes even when there was only a light wind. But most of all, I thought of his cheeky grin that was usually directed at only me, and I wished more than anything that I could share this good news with him.

However, I couldn't. I would just have to learn to deal.

With a sharp, sad sigh I let them all back in and I gave a sad smile because, although I no longer had Oliver, I still had my best friends.

XxX

9 months later...

The sound of a baby's wail caused everyone in the immediate vicinity to turn with a happy grin to stare at the new arrival.

My hair was plastered to my face with sweat and I felt like I'd just run a marathon rather than gave birth, but it was all worth it when I saw the Oliver's beautiful eyes reflected back at me. This was my baby girl - Aphrodite Elizabeth Wood.

Seeing her nestled safely in my arms brought a song to my mind, the words to my lips. Placing a small kiss on her forehead, I said,

"A little drop of rain can't hurt him anymore."

**The line is from Les Miserables - my favourite musical.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
